Agu
:"…I can't. Apart from them, there’s several ogres too. I don’t know if any of them chased after me. And I’m not a kid, I’m Agu, the fourth son of Ah, the chieftain of the Gigu tribe." :: - Agu introducing himself. Agu (アーグ) is a hobgoblin and also a member of Gigu that originated from the Great Forest of Tob. Appearance Agu is described as fairly young so his height is a bit shorter compared to a full grown goblin. Personality An earnest and curious young demi-human. He was the smartest in the tribe and had a respectful demeanor to strong people. Background Agu stated that he is the fourth son of Ah, the chieftain of Gigu. Chronology The Two Leaders Arc Agu was being chased by a barghest and almost died from blood loss but hehe was saved by the Goblin Troop. Nfirea used the Purple Potion to heal him as only that potion would allow him to recover from his mortal wounds. Initially, Agu was suspicious of the purple potion possibly being a poison and showed hostility. Intimidated by Enri's goblins, Agu reluctantly consumed the potion and recovered from his wounds. After they returned to the village, Brita and Nfirea asked Agu about the situation in Tob Forest. He was running away from the minions of the Giant of the East and told them about the Monument of Ruin. He was then warned to respect Enri, to stay away from Lupusregina Beta and to not harm anyone from Carne Village. He was only the one to convince them that the ogres only work for goblins of their tribes and that feeding them would keep them from eating humans. The ogres were then subjected to thinking that the tribe leader was Enri to keep them in check in case anything happens to the goblins, suggested by Jugem as a countermeasure of the ogre heeding the goblins only. When an attack came to Carne Village, Agu provided assistance to the village militia, delivering alchemical liquids to slow the advance of the Giant of the East's forces.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 1: Enri's upheaval and hectic days '' The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc During the attack on Carne Village, Agu and his tribesmen along with Brita escorted the women and children to the Great Forest of Tob, while the men, goblins and ogres stayed behind to fight against the Crown Prince's Army.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 3: Another Battle'' Abilities and Powers Agu is a hobgoblin, an offshoot race related to goblins. As a hobgoblin, not only does he possess higher physical abilities but also intellect too. This enable hims to communicate clearly to humans compared to his goblin kin. Relationships Goblin Troop Agu believes the Goblin Troop to be some tribe that were subjugated by Enri. Seeing as they are stronger warriors than his tribe could ever hope to produce, he adheres to their leadership and wisdom. Enri Emmot Customary to goblin custom where the weak obeys the strong, Agu acknowledges her authority due to the number of powerful goblins under her command. Trivia * It was said by Kaijali that Agu was possibly a Hobgoblin that was adopted by goblins. * Agu realized sometime ago that he was different from the other goblins within his tribe and constantly asked the Goblin Troop for any information on what tribe they were from. Quotes References }} Gallery Navigation pl:Agu Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Goblins Category:Hobgoblins Category:Gigu Category:Nazarick